Aiden Wilson
Aiden Wilson-Keaton, née Wilson, is a minor character of the Hunters novels. He is a scientist who works for the ECCO in White Falls and the husband of Liam Keaton. Physical Appearance Aiden is of average height and very thin. He has a young, boyish face with hard jawbones and dark eyebrows. Aiden is mostly described as quite pretty. Aiden has burning red hair and green eyes. He dresses very neat and stylish, his outfits and hairstyle seem to be very important to him. Career Jobs and Functions Aiden works in the science section of the White Falls ECCO. He knows a lot about medicine, biology, chemistry and some paranormal subjects. Aiden is not a part of many missions, he mostly works in the background and likes that. He has an own lab where he analyzes blood, DNA, fingerprints and more. Work Behavior Aiden works very passionate and careful. He wants everything to be clean in his lab and doesn't like people talking to him while he works. He is very focused on details and likes to go to the library to read about his cases. Personality Aiden is shy and careful. He doesn't talk a lot to strangers or people he doesn't like and mostly stays in the background. Aiden still has a lot of temper and when someone hurts somebody he likes, he gets very impulsive, angry and brave. Aiden is curious and loves to learn. He asks a lot of questions, likes to read books and is interested in many different topics. Sometimes he can be annoying because he asks too much and always wants to know every single detail about his case. Aiden has a soft, warm heart and likes romance. He is protective and love and family mean a lot to him. Relationships Aiden is homosexual and out since his teenage years. He is very proud of it and open about his sexuality. Zach Morgan In the beginning of the first novel, Aiden has a big crush on Zach even if he knows Zach to be straight. Aiden seems to really like Zach and is extremely mad at Liv after she unintentionally hurted him by burning his face with gasoline. In Volume 6, Aiden is one of the persons who are able to take Zach's pain away besides Liv and Zahira. That means he still has some low feelings for him even if he is already in a relationship with Liam at this point. Liam Keaton Liam is Aiden's love interest and later his husband. They meet in Volume 2 when Liam and the werewolf hunters come to White Falls. Aiden instantly falls in love with Liam and subsequently they make out and have sex. Liam then tells Joline and Liv that it was an one-night-stand which offends Aiden, but obviously it was a lie and Liam has feelings for Aiden too. Their relationship gets built up very slow but steady through the book. Aiden helps Liam with learning how to control himself after Caleb Navett had bitten him and transformed him into a werewolf. In the final showdown of Volume 2 Aiden frees Liam from his cell and helps him killing Garrett Black. Liam then makes the decision to stay with Aiden instead of going away with his pack or staying with his family. In Volume 7, Aiden thinks about marrying Liam, but he is sure that Liam doesn't want to marry him. Eventually, Liam tells him he wants to stay with him forever which is why Aiden asks him nevertheless and Liam says yes. Trivia * Aiden is able to use bow and arrow. * He is assumingly a supernatural creature because he is able to take away Zach's pain in Volume 6. It is never shown which kind of supernatural creature Aiden is but as he has no other powers he might be a part of Boston Zodiac. Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:ECCO Members Category:Scientists Category:Humans Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Keaton Family Category:Volume 1 Characters Category:Volume 2 Characters Category:Volume 3 Characters Category:Volume 4 Characters Category:Volume 5 Characters Category:Volume 6 Characters Category:Volume 7 Characters Category:Volume 8 Characters